


Primavera

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Love, POV Third Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/chocolate_trilogy_fest.html">Chocolate Trilogy Fest, 13 febbraio, Incontro</a></p><p>Non ci vuole una grande magia, pensò Mayama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primavera

Non ci vuole una grande magia, pensò Mayama.

Bastavano una giornata di primavera, una lezione all’università ed una banalissima pausa pranzo, per vedere una persona  _cambiare_.

Takemoto ignorava le chiacchiere sue e del professor Shu, il tè, persino le crocchette (a cui la sera prima, morti di fame, avevano fatto festa); non mangiava neppure, ma rimaneva fisso, con quell’aria da bambino, a guardare quella specie di fatina che versava il tè, con le braccia che tremavano nello sforzo di tenere il bollitore, tutta concentrata.

Mayama guardò Takemoto e sorrise.

Bastava davvero così poco per cambiare… così poco per innamorarsi.


End file.
